Recollection of a Recollection Remix
by Haret5
Summary: I am remaking the first fanfiction I have ever wrote and the only one I have yet to finish. It starts off a little bit like "Memory of a Memory" and deviates more and more from there. First posted on 2/18/13 in honor of Bad Little Boy's airing.
1. Prelude

Oh, where to begin this time? Probably somewhere different. After all, this is a remix…

It was a normal day in the fictional Kingdom of Aaa. The sun was up and yellow. There were some clouds. Currently, there were no undead armies threatening to kill them all. Fionna and Cake were in the middle of rescuing a prince from the Ice Queen, again. This time it was the Ghost Prince. On their way out of the Ice Kingdom, Fionna explained to the prince, again, that he could just float out of the cage and go back home. After delivering the speech to the prince, for the fourteenth time, Fionna thought to herself, he is too dumb to live. Oh wait.

This story is getting a bit sidetracked, let's start, again. Normal day, blah, blah, blah, sun, blah, blah, blah, clouds, blah, blah, blah, lack of undead army, blah, blah, blah. Everything was normal in the fictional Kingdom of Aaa except for two things. First, Marshall Lee was unconscious and second, a mysterious and rotten stranger was in town, kingdom-area-thing. (I hope you understand what I mean because I can't seem to find the right word.)

The mysterious and rotten stranger was hunting for a brave and gullible soul to be her pawn for her scheme (which you all probably all know what it is. So, I won't pretend you have ridiculously short memory or that you don't have access to the internet and I won't remind you of what the details are). Many names came up in the stranger's search. There were two that came up more than any other. Fionna and Cake. Luckily for her, they lived in one of Marshall Lee's old homes and would be easy to find. After changing her garb, the stranger went on her way to the heroines' home.

It was sunset when Fionna decided to stop explaining to the Ghost Prince why he didn't need her to escape from the Ice Queen. She entertained the thought of no longer rescuing this certain prince. She decided she will continue to save this stupid prince, along with all the other stupid princes, from the Cougar Ice Queen and any other problems that they might have. Fionna and Cake waved goodbye and headed home. Fionna wanted to forget about stupid princes for now and dinner and sleep would do just the trick. About a quarter mile away from their house, Fionna noticed a figure sleeping on the door. Fionna sighed and asked herself:

"What stupid prince has gotten in trouble now?"

**I wanted to post this on Deviantart first, but it was faster for me sign up on and upload. The original Recollection of a Recollection is on my Deviantart and I might upload it later.**

**I wanted to post this today for Bad Little Boy's airing tonight. Don't forget to watch it. Thank you.**

**Feel free to critique, but keep it gentle, English is definitely not my strong point and I only read over (most of this) once.**


	2. Fugue

The figure woke up and was mentally complaining how long it took the heroines to come home. The rag covered woman told Fionna and Cake that Marshall Lee was in danger. She was about to explain the specifics but was interrupted.

"Cake, let's go!" Fionna yelled and her sister complied. Cake grew a dozen times larger and Fionna helped the stranger up the giant cat's back. The woman was about to explain what happened to Marshall, again, but was thrown off track by the sudden inertia.

A few miles later, the woman began to explain, without interruption, what happened to Marshall. Long story short, he was basically in a magic induced coma. Then it began to rain, as if some being decided it was fitting for the mood, _way to be subtle and totally realistic_. (The last part of the last sentence was not sarcasm because_ it was not obvious like sarcasm should be_.) The blonde girl offered an umbrella to the poorly dressed female, which she quickly grabbed from the friendly hand. After enduring the rain for a few minutes, Fionna heard Cake mumble under her breath some complaints about the weather, rain…. fur…

"Hurry up Cake!" The worried Fionna requested.

Fionna's request caused Cake to snap. "Do you think I want to spend any longer in the rain than I have to girl?!" Then she mumbled something about not having magical growing powers and Fionna carrying her around. As if Cake was not miserable enough from the rain and saving Marshall, she really does not like Marshall, now she has to tread through a lake, without booties. By the time the girls reached the vampire's house, Cake was soaked, the only dry patch of hair she had was on her stomach. Almost as if to apologize, the girl with a bunny hat rummaged through her backpack until she found a blanket. It was soft, light blue and fuzzy. Cake shrunk and Fionna dried her off. Cake's foul mood went away with the dampness that used to cling to her fur. Everyone entered the house dry, except for Fionna.

Because she did not want anymore time to be wasted, the Rag Sorceress spouted out what the two adventuresses had to do, like bullets out of a machine gun. "I'll spinkle some powder on you,". Then she slapped Fionna's forehead and a light glowed from underneath her skin. "Play hot and cold with the blinking light until you find the special memory in the Memory Tree." The stranger took a half second to breathe, "Got it?"

Fionna was about to ask something when silver powder was thrown into her face. Cake was about to sass the sorceress for rushing through things, when powder was thrown into her face. Now, that her pawns were knocked out and fulfilling their roles, the rag covered woman threw off her patchwork cloak and headed to the bathroom to freshen up. After all, Ashlin wanted to look sexy when she got her ex-boyfriend back.


	3. Adlib

Even though Fionna and Cake were more-or-less sleeping when they woke up in their friend's memories, they were tired. Who knew that sleeping magic could take so much out of someone? After yawning away some of their lethargy, the first thing the girls noticed was that they were in a ruined hallway. The walls were covered in cracks and mold and there was a dense smell of decay floating in the air. When the blonde girl was almost used to the stench, she her a cry and without a second thought, raced towards it.

Fionna decided to peep through the cracked door, instead of entering the room. She saw a purple skinned woman, though that may have been due to the lighting, holding up pointed-eared baby and a man at the side of the bed, resting his hand on the woman's shoulder.

The man looked at the baby and then at the woman in bed. "Honey, I think Marceline is out of the question, how about Marshall Lee?" He suggested.

The woman lifted her child higher and smiled. "Marshall Lee it is."

"Fionna! There you are." Cake shouted. Fionna put a finger to her lips. Cake was puzzled until she peeked into the room. "We need to move Fionna, a thousand years is a lot of memories to search through." Fionna nodded her head in agreement and was whisked down the hallway.

It did not take them long to find the exit, it was the door with the word exit over it. When they stepped out, some voices whispered in the cat's head, they tempted her to look back and she did. Cake was in shock, the building disappeared as soon as the door slammed shut. Then Cake started to worry, can they get out? When she spotted her ever-straying sister, her emotions did a 180. Fionna was walking towards Marshall Lee. He no longer was a newly born baby, he looked like, no was, a toddler. He wore a plain white button up shirt and suspenders. He did not have any shoes on, but a set of headphones that rested on his shoulders. Even though she could not see Fionna's face, Cake knew she was smiling, this Marshall was adorable and even Cake had a hard time resisting his cuteness. The current half-demon sat on a porch by himself and stared at his toy. It looked like a robot with a missing arm.

The toddler stared at his toy. "Don't worry, I'll fix you up Mr. Robo!" He said with a voice that had a slightly British accent. The half demon child searched through his pockets and pulled out a small roll of gray tape. Then, he removed his headphones and broke it in half. Soon, one of the loudspeakers was torn off. The boy unraveled the tape and wrapped around the broken headphone. The new creation was laid on top of the toy and shortly afterwards, felt the pinch of a nail. Marshall carefully hammered in the nail with a rock, he did not want to dent his favorite toy. After all of this was said and done, Fionna and Cake finally walked up to the little boy.

"Hey, Marshy, do you know where the Memory Tree is?" Fionna asked.

"I don't know, I just do the same stuff everyday and stay in this general area." He replied. "You could try the pantry" Marshall pointed to some doors, "It even rhymes with Memory Tree…" He took a slight pause. "I think." The heroines let out an "aww". Then they thanked him and waved him goodbye. Cake entered the pantry first and her sister followed, after looking back at the boy one more time and giving him a smile. Fionna closed the door behind her and never saw the young Marshall smiling back at her.

After the door closed, piles and piles of food appeared on countless shelves. Most of the food was red, which is to be expected, Marshall Lee eats red. There were fruits, meats and blood. There was blood. Gallons upon gallons of blood. He is a vampire, that is to be expected. But that does not make it any less horrifying. Fionna had to remind herself, that was the old Marshall Lee. He has changed. The blonde girl let out a heavy breath and marched onwards and opened the next door. Her forehead felt a bit warmer. At least they were heading in the right direction.

* * *

Meanwhile… Ashlin picked up and examined a book that she found lying around. Judging by the ridiculous amount of hearts on the front, it must have been a dating advice book. Some of the title was indecipherable, but she was able to read the author's name: C. T. Katzwell. Well, Ashlin was bored, just bored enough to read the crud filled book. Ashlin turned the title page and read the book's name out loud, "How to Juggle Friends With Benefits".

_Sheesh_, Ashlin thought to herself, _What is Marshall doing with this book?_

* * *

It looks like I have some of my writing mojo back so expect the rest of the chapters to be longer than the first two (except maybe the epilogue).

I'll try (more or less) to keep this habit up and post a new chapter every week on Monday.


	4. Etude

Fionna and Cake found themselves in a diner. The ceiling and walls were painted with cobwebs and cracks. The light was being a tease, flickering on and off. Cake almost gave into primal urges when she saw some rats skid across the floor, kicking up dust with every step. The two girls went up to the counter in search for a way to move forward. They did not want to try, or even think about, going through the fridge. The closer they drew to the counter, the louder the stuff mumbles became.

Fionna recognized the figure, it was Marshall's mother. She was gobbling up onion rings, the infamous onion rings. Fionna softly yelled the demoness, "Don't you dare eat those rings!" The ruler of the Nightosphere threw a glance to the girl in the bunny hat. After holding eye contact for two seconds, she continued to consume her son's food. Crumbs landed on her pinstriped skirt suit.

Fionna scrunched up her face and tried again, this time pointing her finger. "Stop it…."

This time the demoness did not even look her way. Then Fionna spouted out less than appropriate words and a lot of them. If the typer of this tale were to write them down, then the story's rating would quickly change to M.

Hunny Abington stopped munching and let her jaw drop. Cake pulled out a newspaper from her sister's backpack and proceeded to hit her with it and shouted phrases such as "Bad girl!", "No Fionna!" and"You're gonna wash your mouth with soap when we get home, missy!" with a profane word here and there.

*Click.* *Ring.* *Ring.* *Ring.* A Marshall, this one looked about thirteen, opened the door and saw his mother hunched over his food.

"Wh…Wh…Why mom?" Marshall Lee stammered. "W… Wh… W… Why?" After he finished his second question, he ran out the door, shielding his tear filled with his forearm.

His mother stood up and raised her arm, almost as if she was trying to reach for him. "Wait Marshall!" She rushed towards and the entrance but there was no boy to be found. She dragged herself back inside. She turned around, then placed her palm the glass and sighed, letting her shoulders slide down as the air went out.

Something in her gut told Cake to open up the cupboard and she did. The cat kneeled down and saw a light beyond the rusted piping. The girls chased after it, they followed the light to a familiar place, their home. Fionna noticed that her mark was lukewarm now. Good, good. They were heading in the right direction.

The first being the girls noticed was their vampire friend. He wore a black tank top, baggy shorts, two belts, a baseball cap and coal colored sneakers. His Yankees hat was on backwards, but Fionna was not paying too much attention to that. He looked like the Marshall Lee she knew.

Fionna and Cake currently were the size of mice. How appropriate, they just came out of a mouse-hole after all. The two sisters ran across the floor until the giant vampire's feet blocked their path. He was moving furniture. Fionna sidestepped and Cake rolled around the feet. Suddenly, another foot came down from the sky. They retreated. Cake stretched out her arms, grabbed the one of the seat's frames and Fionna and zipped under the seat. They held on to frame like the spies in the old movies, you know, when they try to hide themselves under moving cars.

"Why are we hiding?" Fionna asked and Cake hissed her silent.

Marshall Lee and whoever had the third leg talked for a while, mostly saying mushy-mushy things. Fionna and Cake recognized the first voice as Marshall's, but Fionna found the second voice familiar. It could be her imagination. One thing was for sure, the second voice was female.

* * *

The present Ashlin was still bored. She already picked out the colors that Marshall would paint on his walls and just finished throwing away all the clothes Marshall owned that she did not like. Oh, she set the book on fire too, but she was still bored. Bored. Bored. Bored.


End file.
